


Goodbye

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Not nice to Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A little story to mostly announce to those who don't know that Midnight Texas now has a second season in the works. This is a reference to the fact that Creek (Yes!) and Emilio (No!) will not be returning as regulars, but may guest star.





	Goodbye

Manfred sighed as he helped move the last of the Rev’s things into the back of the truck, feeling a sadness and longing well in his chest at the thought of his friend leaving.

Everyone had come out to say there goodbye to the much loved Reverend (Minus Lemuel on account of the sun) and they all understood why he chose to leave Midnight. With the construction of the hotel and the fact it was opening, far to many people would come drifting in to town and Emilio had already gotten loose once on a full moon, he couldn’t take that chance again.

It was a with a round of warm hugs and the reminder that he was always welcome back that the Reverend took his leave to a place in New Orleans, somewhere that he could hopefully find peace again.

Fiji was holding back a few tears, Bobo’s arms around her as she sniffed, Mr Snuggly at there feet, paw lifted slightly in fair well.

Joe and Chuy waved him away, arms around each other, friendly and sad smiles on their lips while Olivia and Manfred stood shoulder to shoulder. As the most accustom to running they understood the most out of everyone why he felt the need. They’d both tried once, together, to convince the man to remain and had accepted it wholeheartedly when he’d stayed firm in his decision, giving him a knew place to go then and there.

The small buoy town in Louisiana was much like Midnight but about three times as big, not as homely but a perfect haven for a supernatural with a chequered past.

It was only once the truck was out of view they drifted away that they all made there way home, the killer and the conman falling back.

“So what else is wrong?” Olivia spoke, tucking back her now short hair, frowning as she heard her friend sigh.

“Creeks gone.” He felt her freeze in place, it was a minute, barely there thing but it was enough to reveal her shock. “She decided that she was going to get her dream. Go to college, become a writer and she didn’t want me and Midnight following.” Manfred gulped harshly, tears welling in his eyes. “She left me a note and her cellphone this morning.”

Olivia looked at her best friend with sad eyes and pulled him along to the pawn shop, through to the apartment upstairs.

They ended up curled on the bed together watching Penny Dreadful of all things, wincing, laughing and enjoying; Olivia propped against the head board with the other’s arms around her middle, his head pillowed on her stomach.

It was no cure for the pain or the feeling of things missing but it was a nice reminder they were still there and they still had a family, even more so when Lemuel chuckled, joining his wife and their friend.


End file.
